Songs of the King of Pokelantis
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: This is a story of the return of Dark Ash, and thus, the King of Pokelantis. This story is told through parodies of the songs by OdysseyEurobeat.
1. Iris (POSSESSION MODE)

**Songs of the King of Pokelantis**

**_This first song is based off of _Super Ponybeat - Luna (NIGHTMARE MODE) _by OdysseyEurobeat._**

**Iris (POSSESSION MODE)**

Ash and the gang were resting in their campsite, and all was quiet. However, a spherical object suddenly bounced and rolled into the campsite. It was made of stone, and pulsating with a Dark Aura.

It a Pokeball made of stone.

The stone Pokeball rolled over to Ash's feet. The Pokeball pulsated with evil energy, until suddenly, it flashed with bright light. The Dark Aura entered into Ash's body, causing him to sit up violently. His eyes flashed with the Dark Aura, and he quickly ran off into the woods. . .

* * *

_For a thousand years, he's waited here for me_

_Waited every night_

_For he knew he was the darkness to my light_

_Years became decades, then a millennium_

_Patience had to fade_

_Don't you see that there is vengeance in my eyes_

_Iris, won't you cry for me_

_I'm in more trouble than I've ever been_

_We must force him back into the ball_

_Before the whole world gains a king to rule it all_

* * *

Ash soon found himself on top of Mistralton Tower. Ash sent a Dark Aura Sphere at the bell. It rang loudly, sending a resonance of Dark Aura throughout the Unova region. All over the region, Pokemon fell under the control of the King of Pokelantis.

Ash couldn't tell how much time had passed, but eventually, Cilan and Iris soon arrived at the top of the tower.

They may have called out to him, or said something. But it didn't really matter, because Ash could neither hear them or control his actions.

* * *

_Infinite despise and endless avarice_

_Bottled in his soul_

_Has erupted as his Dark Aura does rise_

_Years became decades, then a millennium_

_Patience had to fade_

_Don't you see that there is vengeance in my eyes_

_Iris, won't you cry for me_

_I'm in more trouble than I've ever been_

_We must force him back into the ball_

_Before the whole world gains a king to rule it all_

* * *

Tendrils of Dark Aura were sent towards Cilan and Iris. Axew sent Dragon Rage against it. There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Ash had sent out all his Pokemon. Pikachu jumped forward, and Ash's spirits were lifted, hopping that he could shock the King of Pokelantis out of him again. However, these hopes were dashed when Pikachu was instantly drawn into the stone Pokeball.

Pignite knocked out Axew with Fire Pledge, singeing Iris and Cilan as well. Cilan sent out Stunfisk, but then Snivy knocked him out with Leaf Storm and repeated Vine Whips. Iris sent out Emolga, who was no match for Unfezzant. Battle after battle, Ash knocked out all of the other Pokemon.

* * *

_Years became decades, then a millennium_

_Patience had to fade_

_Don't you see that there is vengeance in my eyes_

_Iris, won't you cry for me_

_I'm in more trouble than I've ever been_

_We must force him back into the ball_

_Before the whole world gains a king to rule it_

_Iris, won't you cry for me_

_I'm in more trouble than I've ever been_

_We must force him back into the ball_

_Before the whole world gains a king to rule it all_

* * *

Ash sent a Dark Aura sphere that knocked Cilan and Iris back. Cilan fell of the tower, but Iris was clinging to the side of the tower. Iris looked up as Ash stood over him, shrouded in Dark Aura.

* * *

_Before the whole world gains a king to rule it all_

* * *

Iris' eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at Ash. As Ash's eyes met Iris' heartbroken ones, for one brief moment, they turned from dark to brown. But then, the Dark Aura around him intensified as he spoke in a dark evil voice.

* * *

_I am the mighty Pokelantis King_

_I strive for world conquest and all things obscene_

_I take what I want, your Pokemon are mine_

_All who oppose me are destined to die!_

* * *

And with a Dark Aura Sphere, Iris was blasted over the ledge and to the ground below.

The King of Pokelantis has returned!


	2. Dark Ash

**Songs of the King of Pokelantis**

**_This first song is based off of _****Discord ****_by OdysseyEurobeat._**

**Dark Ash**

As Dark Ash sat on top of Mistralton Tower, on a throne fashioned from stone for him by his Pokemon slaves, he overlooked the destruction occurring as his Pokemon army subdued the Unova region. Feeling the the heart of his stolen body pump wildly from the excitement of it all, the King of Pokelantis stood up and laughed coldly and wickedly.

Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan were waiting in a Pokemon Center. The doors and windows were barricaded by wooden boards, furniture, and walls of ice. It was one of the only safe havens in Unova. Iris stared at the sealed window, and somehow, she could hear the sound of Dark Ash laughing maniacally.

* * *

_Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

___Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

_I'm not a fan of __puppeteers_

_I've got a nagging fear_

_Someone else is pulling Ash's strings_

_Something terrible is going on_

_Through all of Unova_

_Stealing Pokemon with Dark Aura things_

_I can't just sit here, yet I can't move at all_

_My heart's in pain, I just can't take it all!_

_Dark Ash!_

_I'm crying in my room_

_Oh why is the one I love bringing Unova's doom?_

_Dark Ash!_

_What ever did we do?_

_To make you take our friend away?_

* * *

Brandon, the Pyramid King, had soon discovered the disappearance of the stone Pokeball. New of the King's Dark Aura attack in Unova soon reached him, and he contacted nearly every Pokemon Center in Unova. He eventually made contact with Cilan and Iris, who told him everything that happened. Brandon gave the pair a quick summary of the history of the King of Pokelantis, as well as how he possessed Ash the last time. Bradon announces that he'll be flying the Battle Pyramid over to Unova with reinforcements to fight the King's army of stolen Pokemon. As Cilan tries thinking of a plan, Iris is under great distress.

* * *

_Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

_I'm fine with Dark-type Pokemon_

_But not with evil men_

_Now my heart is being torn apart_

_A black hearted tyrant King_

_Pokemon slavery_

_What a terrifying work of art_

_I can't just sit here, yet I can't move at all_

_My heart's in pain, I just can't take it all!_

_Dark Ash!_

_I'm crying in my room_

_Oh why is the one I love bringing Unova's doom?_

_Dark Ash!_

_What ever did we do?_

_To make you take our friend away?_

_Dark Ash!_

_Is Unova your prey alone?_

_Or is it just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

_Dark Ash!_

_I can't take it anymore!_

_I'm gonna save my Ash today!_

___Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

_Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

* * *

Luckily Ash hadn't stolen all of their Pokemon. They still had Axew, Dragonite , Crustle, and Pansage. So, it was Axew and Dragonite who blasted a window out, allowing Iris to run out in the chaos. Cilan called out for her to stop, but she ran on anyway. Knowing he had no choice, Cilan sent out his Pokemon and hurried up behind her. As their Pokemon fended off the King mind-controlled Pokemon, they could hear the King's laugh echoing in their head, getting more maniacally all the while.

* * *

_Dark Ash!_

_I'm crying in my room_

_Oh why is the one I love bringing Unova's doom?_

_Dark Ash!_

_What ever did we do?_

_To make you take our friend away?_

_Dark Ash!_

_Is Unova your prey alone?_

_Or is it just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

_Dark Ash!_

_I can't take it anymore!_

_I'm gonna save my Ash today!_

_Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

_Dark Ash- A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - A - Ash!_

* * *

Leaving a trail of fainted Pokemon in their wake, the pair of heroes and their Pokemon ran off towards the direction of Mistralton Tower, hopping that King Brandon's reinforcements would get here soon.

Meanwhile, the King could sense the Aura's of the approaching heroes.

The Dark Ash smiled.

And the evil King laughed.


	3. The End of Pokelantis

**Songs of the King of Pokelantis**

**_This first song is based off of _****The Beginning of Order ****_by StormWolf._**

**The End of Pokelantis**

_Ash. . . ._

_You think I am completely evil for no reason. . ._

_But believe me. . ._

_I do have a reason. . ._

_And I am not merely the heartless villain. . ._

_In fact. . ._

_In a way. . ._

_I am a victim. . ._

* * *

_All through the kingdom called Pokelantis_

_The mighty King reigned, and everybody liked it_

_A never ending Golden Age of riches and plenty_

_But Ho-Oh had a plan to leave it cold and empty_

_Ho-Oh loathing of humans_

_Led to an ingenious plan_

_To cause destruction and put the blame on man_

_A Pokemon's desire; attempt to kill humanity_

_Blame it on the King, and escape with impunity_

_Overthrow the King, under claims of "megalomania"_

_Ho-Oh or the King, which one truly had insania?_

_Destruction of humanity, the mighty Ho-Oh's flame_

_The victor writes the history, the King gets all the blame_

_A land without man, just the mighty Ho-Oh's light_

_To the Legendary Pokemon, humanity's is just a blight_

* * *

Ash suddenly saw an image before him. He knew right away it was Pokelantis. And it was being destroyed by Ho-Oh right in front of him. Ash's heart seemed to skip a beat as people were burned alive right in front of him. Building were scorched and burned up by Ho-Oh's mighty attacks. Above the city, the Pokemon could be seen screeching and flapping its wings in rage as it passed judgement on the people of the city.

* * *

_The days of Pokelantis' glory are long gone_

_The legend tells us that the mighty King was wrong_

_The people of the city are all now gone and dead_

_No hatred for the murderer, we loath the King instead_

_Now he's sealed in his ball of stone_

_Trapped in his prison all alone_

_By the wrath of a Legendary Pokemon, his power's overthrown_

_A Pokemon's desire; attempt to kill humanity_

_Blame it on the King, and escape with impunity_

_Overthrow the King, under claims of "megalomania"_

_Ho-Oh or the King, which one truly had insania?_

_Destruction of humanity, the mighty Ho-Oh's flame_

_The victor writes the history, the King gets all the blame_

_A land without man, just the mighty Ho-Oh's light_

_To the Legendary Pokemon, humanity's is just a blight_

* * *

Soon, all that was left of the city were ruins and burnt bodies. It was a sight that made Ash want to throw up. He could even the smell the stench of burnt flesh and smoke. Suddenly, the vision changed to the King throwing the stone Pokeball at Ho-Oh. However, the Pokeball froze in mid air, and then sent ab eam back at the King, which slowly drew him into it.

* * *

_The King had so much public approval_

_The kingdom flourished under his rule_

_The King's desires were Ho-Oh's lament_

_The city's destruction was his only way to vent_

_The mighty King was locked away_

_Now there's not much to say_

_Every human's strong ambition has a price to pay_

_A Pokemon's desire; attempt to kill humanity_

_Blame it on the King, and escape with impunity_

_Overthrow the King, under claims of "megalomania"_

_Ho-Oh or the King, which one truly had insania?_

_Destruction of humanity, the mighty Ho-Oh's flame_

_The victor writes the history, the King gets all the blame_

_A land without man, just the mighty Ho-Oh's light_

_To the Legendary Pokemon, humanity's is just a blight_

* * *

The vision faded, leaving Ash alone in the darkness. As he floated there, Ash closed his eyes and tried his hardest to get the gruesome images out of his head. He could only hope that his friends would hurry up and help get of the King soon. Although Ash couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the King now, that didn't change the fact that the King was evil and planned on taking over the world, and therefore had to be stopped before more people and Pokemon suffered.


	4. This Night Aria

**Songs of the King of Pokelantis**

**_This song is based off of _****Super Ponybeat - This Day Aria (Changeling Mix ft. Odyssey) ****_OdysseyEurobeat_**

**This Night Aria**

Dark Ash chuckled as he saw Iris running up toward Mistralton Tower. Cilan ran up behind her. The King's Pokemon were attempting to stop them, but Axew, Dragonite , Crustle, and Pansage were fighting back. The King of Pokelantis laughed. He could enjoy taking them apart when they made a second attempt to stop him.

* * *

_This night is going to be perfect_  
_The kind of night of which I've dreamed since I was small_  
_All the Pokemon will gather 'round_  
_They will bow right to the ground_  
_They will all know that it's I who rule them all!_

* * *

Meanwhile, within the dark mists of Dark Ash's mind, Ash could see what was happened through a mysterious aperture that was out of his reach. Unable to move, Ash could only hope with all his might that his friends could stop the King.

_This night will be a disaster_  
_The worst night that's ever been for us all_  
_If I regain control too late_  
_My friends will meet an awful fate_  
_And the enite Unova region will fall…_

* * *

The King laughed as Iris and Cilan entered the tower.

_I do not care about the girl_  
_For soon I'll have the entire world_  
_The green haired companion can evaluate in Hell!_  
_My Dark Aura grows, _

_soon everyone will know_

_That I'm the king of all mankind as well_  
_I'm the Pokelantis King_

_And freedom shall no longer ring_  
_I just want to take over the world!_

* * *

Ash's fears began to rise higher.

_Must escape before it's too late_  
_Find a way to save the day_  
_Hope, I'll be lying if I say_  
_"I don't fear that I'll loose Iris_  
_and Pikachu as well_  
_To a dark and evil tyrant king from Hell"_  
_Iris, I'm in love with you_  
_I can only hope you love me too_  
_Pikachi, Cilan, Iris; I'll be there very soon_

* * *

Dark Ash smiled wickedly as Iris and Cilan were now at the top of the tower. They were once again face to face.

* * *

_Finally the moment has arrived_  
_For me to commit a deadly crime!_

* * *

_If I don't soon escape_  
_The evil king will seal their fate!_  
_All three of them, will. . ._

* * *

_Die! They'll all die! Aha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaa!_


	5. The Finale

**The Songs of the King of Pokelantis**

**The Finale**

Iris and Cilan had done their best, but Dark Ash's Pokemon were too powerful for Iris and Cilan. All seemed lost, when all of sudden, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice appeared to fall from the sky and surround Dark Ash. Dark Ash gasped and looked up. He had been so focused on the battle, that he didn't realize that the Battle Pyramid was flying right over the tower.

Pyramid King Brandon descend by a rope ladder and stood next to Cilan and Iris.

"It's over, King! Give it up!" he shouted.

"Never!" the King shouted back, "Attack!"

Pignite fought against Regice, Oshawott fought Regirock, and the rest of his Pokemon took on Registeel.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Iris shouted, and she ran forward.

"Iris! Wait!" Cilan shouted.

Dark Ash gasped as Iris tackled him and pinned him down.

"This isn't who you are, Ash!" Iris shouted, "Please, stop this right now!"

* * *

_"This is my chance!" Ash thought from within the void of his mind. "If I can just slip her the stone orb. . .it's our only chance. . .I've got to do it. . .for Iris!"_

* * *

"Get off me you whelp!" The King spat as she kicked Iris off of him.

"Iris! Are you okay?" Cilan said urgently.

"Better than okay!" Iris said with a smile, and she held up the stone orb.

"NO!" Dark Ash shouted, "How did you get it away from me?"

"I didn't," Iris said, "While I had you pinned down, your own hand just reached into your jacket and put it in my hand! HA! See! Ash is still in cotnrol! he's still in there, so you can't win!"

"No! This can't be!" the King shouted.

"Come out, Pikachu!" Iris said, holding the orb high. There was a flash, and Pikachu was freed. Without a moments hesitation Pikachu Thunderbolted Dark Ash with all his might.

The King roared in rage as his soul and Dark Aura were extracted from Ash's body.

Bradnon ran up and grabbed the stone orb. He held it high and said, ""Light... come forth from the dark... and return to the light. Dark... come forth from the light and return to the dark..."

There was a final flash of light, and the King was once again sealed within the stone orb.

Ash let out a deep breath as he fell flat on his behind. "You guys. . .you did it. . ."

Iris quickly ran forward and hugged Ash, "No Ash, _we_ did it. You were able to regain just enough control to help us. And now, it's all over."

Ash smiled and hugged Iris back, thoroughly enjoying her warmth.

"The King's spirit must have been attracted to Ash' Aura powers," Brandon said, "So much so that it was able to move, roll, and bounce out of the ruins and find its way to Unova region."

"Then, how do we keep this from happening again?" Cilan asked.

Pikachu suddenly began shouting and pointing to the sky. There were gasps all around as Ho-oh himself descended upon them. They were all in awe in the presence of this Legendary Bird Pokemon. It landed right in front of Brandon and looked at him eye to eye.

"I see. . ." Brandon said, "You've come to take the King's soul somewhere where it can't cause any more harm. Correct?"

Ho-oh nodded.

Brandon smiled and held out the stone orb.

Ho-oh grabbed it with its beak, and without another sound, flew off into the sunrise.

As the group watched the rising sun, Brandon nodded and said, "Finally. .. . it really is over. . ."

* * *

Soon, everyone's Pokemon were healed and returned. Damages were minimal and easily repaired. And Thanks to Brandon doing some explaining, Ash didn't have to worry about being held accountable for the King's crimes. After a goodbye, Brandon flew off in the Battle Pyramid back to the Hoenn region.

It was then that Ash realized something. After the King was finally drawn out of him, his heart felt full of light. But right now, as he was holding Iris' hand, not only his heart, but his entire body, felt lighter, warmer, and happier than ever. . .

**The End**


End file.
